Ben and Kevin: Love Story
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: the result of Taylor swift, Ben 10 and way too much Starbucks lol


**Cc: "Ok guys sorry it took so long but my computer got sick and needed to be put out of it's misery**

**Gwen: "translation, there was so much porn on it, the entire system needed to be wiped clean."**

**Cc: " don't you have aliens to fight or something."**

**Gwen: "no. Why?"**

**Cc; " ugh! Anyway guys as an aplogy for my lack of fanfics as of late I kinda wrote this up on the spot after watching ben ten on youtube while listening to love story on limewire. Hope you enjoy.**

Ben laid in his bed, mind blank as only his could be when suddenly he started thinking about a certain raven haired sociopath mutate. He had to wonder what he was doing right now. He closed his eyes and thought back to when they had first met.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony in summer air**_

Ben sighed leaning out the window of the RV. He couldn't believe how Uncle Max had overreacted. It just a simple case of mischief, that's all. So what they had tripped a few a alarms and gotten smoke bombs thrown at them for breaking into a locked warehouse. It wasn't like anyone had gotten hurt. Well no one had gotten seriously hurt.

_**See the lights  
see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello, little did I know**_

Ben watched the lights of the city still thinking about his new raven haired friend.

"You're supposed to be sleep." Said Gwen's voice behind him. He turned and glared at his redhead short haired cousin before turning back to the window.

"Hey don't blame me because you had to go and make friends with a delinquent." She said sitting next to him.

"Kevin isn't a delinquent! He's just been through a lot he's never had anyone to care for him." Ben defended still glaring at Gwen out the corner of his eye. Ben could still see the way Kevin had parted through the crowd of people around him. A bad boy to the core and though Ben was still just a kid, he knew that the sight of Kevin did something to him. His heart pounded, his breath caught in his chest and he wanted to nothing but make Kevin happy. "Yo," said Kevin and Ben fell head over hills.

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
, my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go,  
**_  
"Tink!" "Tink!" Ben set up and looked around. For a second everything was silent save fore uncle max's loud snores. "TinkTink!" There is was again. Someone was throwing something at the RV. Ben climbed out of bed in his green boxers and groggily wondered to the front to open the door. He had his hand on the omnitrix, read to go wildMutt on whoever was disturbing his sleep. There was Kevin shuffling his feet nervously. Ben couldn't help but smile. He jumped off the stairs; startling Kevin and making him drop the pebbles he had been holding.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked still smiling for all he was worth.

Kevin cracked a half smile and backed away a bit from the grinning green eyed boy.

"Dude seriously do you know how your eyes look in the dark." Kevin joked sitting on the stairs of the RV. Ben set next to him and they were quiet.

"I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble." Kevin said leaning back. Ben only smiled and shook his head.

"No big deal." He said leaning back next to Kevin. The two were silent for a while longer and the night and the city drifted around them. Kevin gave a cough as his fingers brushed Ben's. Ben paid no attention even though it gave him goose bumps. Kevin did it again… and again and when Ben didn't get the clue he grunted and grabbed the younger boy's hand, lacing their fingers together. Ben looked at their joined fingers and blushed before leaning over to kiss Kevin's cheek like a little girl on the playground. No sooner had his lips left Kevin's skin the door of the RV burst open.

"Ben Get in Here Now!" yelled Uncle Max grabbing Ben by the shoulder and dragging him to his feet.

"Chill gramps we were just sitting here. What's your deal."?  
"My deal is that you already got Ben in trouble once today. You're a delinquent and a thief and I don't want you anywhere near him." Max said before pulling Ben and slamming the door.

"Why'd you do that?" Ben almost shrieked uncle max was mad but not as mad as Ben and it was hard to hold up the position of athorative adult under the angry glare of those acid green eyes. So he settled for perhaps the gentle hand of an adult instead.

"Ben, please try to understand…"

"No you understand Kevin needs someone, he needs me!" the brunette screamed his eye tearing up. His eyes fell on Gwen peaking out from behind uncle max and all his anger turned on her.

"You snitch, you couldn't just let me be happy and have a friend!" He screamed at her.

"You know it gets annoying having to hang around you all the time. It's sad that your only friend is your own cousin and your aging fat old uncle. You're so pathetic, that why you spend so much time with your face buried in books, cause no one wants to be around you!

"Ben" Gwen said her voice trembling as she ran off. Uncle max gave Ben a hard look locked the RV door and hurried after his niece. Ben slid down the door, pulled his knees to his chest and began to cry.

_**and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

It had been almost a year since Kevin 11 and now he was back in been life. Ben was weary of the energy stealing emo but things fell back into the way they had been before. Kevin's fingers stroked Ben's as they lay on the roof of the RV. They were parked in a garden in some little town. Ben had found a little letter that simply said "sneak out." Ben never being the kind to deny mischief, snuck out into the garden near a large bush of roses. Something touched his shoulder and he jumped only to have Kevin's lips on his cheek.

Ben stepped back almost terrified. The last encounter they had was violent and disastrous. But now he was standing there with his hands held up in surrender and Ben couldn't fight back his smile. He took Kevin's hand and led him to the back of the RV where the leader led to the roof. Now they set under the stars lost in the feel of their hands in each other's hands.

"I'm sorry for all the mess I caused." Kevin said. Ben rolled his peridot eyes and sighed.

"You say that a lot for a Goth." He said. Kevin squeezed his hand.

"I'm not Goth, I just like black. It's easier to hide from people, and it doesn't get as dirty as other colors princess."

"Don't call me that." Ben said sitting up.

"Why, you're my little princess and I'm the prince." Kevin chuckled.

"Then your not a really good princes cause your suppose to rescue me not the other way around."

"But I do rescue you. I take you away from being a big hero and let you just be a normal boy when we are alone, so just admit it. I'm a prince and you're a princess."

Kevin leaned over Ben holding his arms over his head so he couldn't move.

"Just say yes"

Ben nodded as Kevin's lips met his and he blushed.

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
**_

For nearly a month Ben snuck out every night to see Kevin. They moved deeper and deeper into the night. Kevin ha been right as much as he though Kevin needed him he needed Kevin just as much, to be there for him.

"Let's run away just you and me Ben." Said Kevin as they lounged in the branches of a tree far from praying eyes. Ben nearly fell over when he heard the suggestion.

"I can't do that Kevin. I'm a hero I have responsibilities."

"You could still be a hero, me and you. We could be rouges and travel around the world saving lives and kissing babies and all that."

"Kissing babies? Isn't that what you do when you run for president?"

"You're missing the point."

"No Kevin you are. My uncle and cousin may be a pain in our asses but I need them"

Kevin crossed his arms and glared out into the night. Ben chuckled and crawled over to him to sit in his lap. Kevin still didn't make eye contact so Ben kissed his neck. When he didn't respond, he moved to his neck, then to his cheek and finally his lips. Kevin finally responded and gripped the brunette's hips grinding into him. Ben pulled away blushing.

Kevin stared at him still grinding slowly. Ben was hard but he had never done anything like this in his life 

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

Ben was naked on the grass, gasping and moaning as Kevin worked his erection with his hot mouth. His thoughts were so erratic he started to think lines from Romeo and Juliet and then the scarlet letter. Kevin lifted his head and smiled.

"Did you like that?" He asked with a wicked nodded mouth gaping.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Don't ask because you don't want to know." Said Kevin flatly before diving back onto Ben's boyhood.

Ben moaned louder and louder. He was so, close. Suddenly Kevin's mouth left him and he heard struggling. He opened his eyes and saw uncle max holding a shirtless Kevin who was cursing up a storm. Ben covered himself trying to quickly zip up his pants.

"Uncle max… I"

"I don't want to here it Ben. Back to the RV." Uncle max breathed throwing Kevin back to the ground.  
_**  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

Ben cried for days. He was embarrassed, he was ashamed but most of all he missed Kevin. Gwen knew nothing of what had happened, all she knew was that her cousin was in pain and she could stand it. She tried everything she could even self humiliation. Uncle max felt bad too. He had overacted and embarrassed the boy. He had been young once and had fooled around with a friend or two, who hadn't. Ben just wanted to be alone. He should have listened to Kevin and run away. They could have had a nice life together now it was over Kevin was gone.

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
**_

After the fight with Kevin on that galactic ship Ben had been moping about. He had though he would never see Kevin again, he had almost. He had given up on Kevin, but still… his heart ached whenever he thought of him, there was no denying he loved the crazy little vagabond but Kevin didn't seem to share that same feeling. Ben tried to be positive and think that maybe someday he and Kevin would work things out but for now he couldn't take it.

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town,  
and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
**_

Ben watched Kevin and Gwen and couldn't help but feel like screaming and crying. When had this happened? When had Gwen stolen Kevin from him? He walked away heading towards Mr. Smoothie, he needed to clear his mind. After ordering the brunette set and sipped his drink softly. It wasn't long before he felt a weight descend next to him and looked up into dark chocolate eyes. Kevin had changed so much from the little hooligan he had been before and yet he was still the same.

"Why you run off."

"I got tired of waiting." Ben stated bluntly refocusing his eyes on his smoothie.

"I was just talking to Gwen." Said Kevin.

"No, I got tired of waiting for you. Wondering if you were ever coming around. When you would pop up and how long we would be together before you did something to fuck it all up."

Kevin was silent for a long time. Then he sighed heavily.

"Look Tennyson, that… the things we did… it was a long time ago you know. We were young."

Ben stood up and stormed off. His shoulder bumped Gwen's in passing but he could stop to be bothered with her concern. He walked till the sun was low in the sky. It had been stupid of him to assume that things could go back to they way they had been with Kevin. The mutate was right. They were young and just doing what lonely boys do. But how was Ben to know he would fall in love.

Ben leaned against the tree on the outskirts of town. He pressed his face into the bark hoping it would absorb the tears from his eyes he had avoided both Kevin and Gwen for weeks and yet the tears still didn't stop. He sniffled whipping nose on the sleeve of his green sports jacket. It was getting late he needed to get home

_**And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_****_Ben slowly turned as he heard the squeal of tires behind him. Kevin's car came to a stop an inch from where Ben stood. The dust settled and Ben's heart screamed for him to stay while his feet demanded he run. The door opened and there stood Kevin in all his glory. He slowly walked around the car till he was standing only an inch from Ben. The brunette wanted to run he wanted to tell Kevin to go back to his cousin, that they belonged together but he couldn't he just couldn't. And then just as the tension between the two there was movement and Ben looked down. Kevin was on his knees, kneel in front of Ben.

"What do you say princess. I've talked to Gwen and your parents. So will you marry me?"

Kevin took Ben hand and pressed something cold and round into the palm. Ben looked and nearly cried in shock. It was a ring, a small silver band set with black stones and a single large peridot in the center.

"Come one Tennyson baby just say yes."

Ben nodded and flung his arms around Kevin who swung him around happily. Ben chuckled to himself and too think this all happened _**  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_


End file.
